zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Crow Bishop/History
Background Childhood Crow Bishop was born on Terra Blackburn and grew up there with his best friend, Osprey Fenix. Crow was born into the prestigious Bishop family, who long ago made a deal with a phoenix to provide it with food so long as it did not set their land aflame. The phoenix had agreed and presented the family with it's Phoenix crystal, which remained in the Bishop family's possession. As a child, Crow was heavily pressured to excel academically in school and his intelligence often annoyed his classmates. As a result, he was a frequent victim of bullying. One day, a young Osprey Fenix came to his rescue and beat up his attackers. Since then, the two became best friends and Crow has been in love with Osprey, whom he nicknamed "Ossy" since. One day, the Cyclonians launched an attack on Terra Blackburn, devastating the entire Terra. Osprey and Crow hid in his family's hidden basement and evaded the attacking Talons. After the attack was over, Osprey decided to enroll in the Sky Knight Academy on Atmosia. Sky Knight Academy While Ossy enrolled in Sky Knight Academy, Crow went with her, refusing to abandon her and got a job as a librarian in the Academy's library in order to remain close to Ossy and help pay her tuition. When Ossy graduated at the age of 16, her friend Lily Ray appeared at her graduation to congratulate her friend. Crow presented the Phoenix crystal from his family as a gift to her while Lily Ray gave her a Tundra crystal. Crow revealed that he stole the crystal from his family's vault just before the Cyclonian's attack on their home and had kept it ever since, intending to give it to her someday. Blackburn Jaegers After graduating from the Sky Knight Academy, Osprey decided to form a squadron of her own. She invited Crow and Lily Ray to join, which they both accepted. They decided to use an old ship that had been in Crow's family for some time as their carrier. Lily Ray led them to her friend she made on her travels, Krane, a silent man with many skills whom they recruited as their carrier pilot. The squadron was made official by the Sky Knight Council. Some time after this, ex-Raptor Basil joined the squadron. Though Basil's introduction into the squad was met with skepticism by the Sky Knight Council, she assured them of her confidence in her choice and Basil was officially included in her squadron's registry. They now travel the Atmos in the Magnificent Frigate, dedicated to battling the forces of evil and bringing peace to the Atmos. Brothers in Arms During a recon scout mission to Terra Mineros, Ossy and her group were captured by Cyclonian NightCrawlers. Krane, who was still on the Frigate, was forced to don his old NightCrawler armor to save them and was forced to reveal his past as the former leader of the NightCrawlers. After Krane defeated them and rescued his friends, Osprey revealed that she was aware of Krane's past, as he had previously disclosed the information to her in case it ever came up in another way. When questioned as to why she did not share this with the rest of her team, Osprey replied that it was not her secret to share and that Krane would tell the rest of them once he was ready. Squadron Clash While on Terra Saharr, Osprey and her squadron awaited Basil's return from the bazaar market. However, the team noticed Basil was under attack by the Storm Hawks, who had assumed he was allied with Repton because of his species. Osprey, Ray and Crow intervened with Osprey taking down the Storm Hawks leader Aerrow. Though the two groups passed this misunderstanding, Osprey remained cold to the Storm Hawks and refused to acknowledge them and Aerrow as an official squadron and Sky Knight respectively, due to their childish nature. Osprey became annoyed at Piper's constant questions about their feats and scolded her for knowing nothing of who they were beyond their achievements. When she got a tip about a Cyclonian invasion of Terra Concord, Osprey ordered her squadron to intercept the Cyclonians and reluctantly agreed to let the Storm Hawks assist on the condition that they follow her orders. While Crow devised a strategy with Piper, she noticed Crow's feelings for Ossy, who admitted that he loved her but was afraid that he wasn't good enough for her and did not want to be a distraction. Together, the squadrons defeated Dark Ace and repelled the invasion. In the end, Osprey agreed to stay for the Terra Concord celebration in their honor (something she would rarely do) and admitted to Aerrow that she underestimated him. She acknowledged him as a Sky Knight and equal and even allowed him to call her Ossy, a privilege she had only extended to her team. Perfect Attunement At some point, Crow acquired or discovered his ability to use the Binding and his failure to master the power was slowly draining him of his life force. During an encounter with the Dark Ace, Osprey was nearly killed if not for Crow's intervention. However, Crow was beginning to succumb to the Binding and was slowly dying. Realizing his end was near, Crow confessed his feelings for Osprey before dying. In tears, Osprey kissed Crow, which inadvertently triggered Perfect Attunement and presumably revived Crow. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z